bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Giriko Kutsuzawa
__NOWYSIWYG__ | image = 300px | race = Człowiek | birthday = | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Barman | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Naruki, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Nienazwany pradziadek (martwy)Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 4 Nienazwany dziadek (martwy) Nienazwany ojciec (martwy) Nienazwana żona (martwa)Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 6 | fullbring = Time Tells No Lies | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 424 | anime debut = Odcinek 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Atsushi Ono }} jest członkiem tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Giriko jest brunetem, który ma krótkie włosy, brązowe oczy i eleganckie grube wąsy. Jest ubrany w elegancką kamizelkę i koszulę, na której znajduje się muszka. Na prawym oku nosi opaskę. Charakter Niewiele wiemy o jego osobowości. Wiadomo, że oczarował go Kūgo, co sam przyznał i jest spokojny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 7 Łatwo znosi gniew Riruki. Historia thumb|left|190px|Giriko zrywa umowę i traci oko Kiedy był młody, dostał zegarek rodziny Kutsuzawa nazwany "Zegarkiem Szczęścia". Jego dziadek i pradziadek dzięki niemu przechodzili przez życie bez chorób i udziałów w wojnach, a nawet ogień nie był w stanie doprowadzić do upadku domu Kutsuzawa. Jego ojciec umarł z powodu choroby, a zegarek oddał Giriko. 20 lat później, chciał przetestować jak wielka jest siła tego zegarka. Odkrył, że jego prawdziwa moc to "zabijanie kogoś, bez dotknięcia". Spojrzał się na żonę, a ona upadła i umarła. Chwilę po jej śmierci pomyślał, że popełnił błąd i nie chce już zabijać. W tej chwili stracił oko i dowiedział się, że jego zdolność to umowa z Bogiem. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Pierwszy raz widzimy go, kiedy Kūgo wraca do głównej siedziby Xcution. Giriko stroi za ladą i czyści kieliszki. Giriko pojawia się obok Riruki obok Sklepu Unagiyi, gdy czeka na Kūgo. Pozostaje spokojny, kiedy Riruka kłóci się z Ginjō, po czym przyznaje, że jest nim oczarowany. Kiedy Kūgo wprowadza Ichigo do kwatery Xcution, widzimy go przy ladzie z napojami. Daje Kūgo szklankę z wodą (sokiem) by mógł pokazać swój Fullbring. Po chwili przybywa Yasutora Sado i Kūgo mówi do Giriko by dał mu coś do picia. Kiedy Riruka piła, zauważyła moc Giriko - "Zegar" na Panie Wieprzu. Kiedy ona z Chadem chcą pomóc Ichigo przed ogromnym Panie Wieprzu, Giriko zatrzymuje ich i mówi, że jeśli Ichigo zostanie wyciągnięty w ciągu 30 minut, to zostanie zabity przez płomienie czasu. Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Time Tells No Lies : Ta moc pozwala mu ustawić "liczniki" na rzecz istot, do których są przyłączone. Liczniki są przypisane do konkretnych warunków, które może ustawić Giriko. Kiedy ktoś będący pod działaniem Fullbringu przekroczy dany mu czas, zostanie objęty płomieniem i zginie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 436, strony 9-11 thumb|190px|right|Giriko używający ataku cyframi * Atak cyframi: Giriko usuwa numery z cyferblatu swojego zegarka i atakuje nimi przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strona 2 Nie wiadomo, co potrafią te cyfry, ponieważ Ginjō odskoczył, nim go dosięgnęły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Powiększona forma Giriko Upoważniona forma: Po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo, Fullbring Giriko przybiera nową formę. Teraz ma białą zbroję wokół górnej części klatki piersiowej. Biały pancerz pojawia się także wokół jego bioder. Posiada również 9 zegarów obracających się wokół niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 19 Nad prawym okiem znajduje się 5 okręgów połączonych ze sobą i wychodzącymi w górę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 2 * Wzmocniony Time Tells No Lies: Obracając pokrętło oznaczone numerem 3 na swoim ramieniu, Giriko przekształca się w formę o wiele większą i bardziej umięśnioną, sprawiając, że Zaraki stojący obok niego wygląda karłowato. Twierdzi, że "Czas nie kłamie" daje mu większą siłę. Informuje, że jego kontrakty z bogami czasu działają na takiej zasadzie, a klauzury umowy są bardzo proste - on dostaje jeszcze więcej siły. Ten układ jest najprostszy ze wszystkich i daje Giriko "najbrutalniejszą siłę".Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 15 Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy